1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to fishing rods. More specifically, it relates to a fishing rod with a telescoping and lockable handle.
2. Brief Description of the Related Art
Telescoping tools such as paint brush handles, swimming pool brush handles, and the like, are well known. All of such prior art tools are formed by two telescoping cylindrical members of differing diameters that are separated from one another along their respective lengths by a clearance space. A cylindrical cam having an eccentric locking surface is positioned in the clearance space in surrounding relation to the innermost cylindrical member and in surrounded relation to the outermost cylindrical member.
The cylindrical members can be positioned in an infinite number of functional positions of adjustment relative to one another when neither cylindrical member is rotated. Relative rotation of the cylindrical members in a first rotational direction causes the eccentric cam to lock the cylindrical members against further telescoping movement. Relative rotation of the cylindrical members in a second rotational direction, opposite to the first, causes the eccentric cam to unlock the cylindrical members, thereby allowing further telescoping movement.
Fishing rod manufacturers must manufacture many differing lengths of fishing rods in order to meet the demand for rods of differing lengths. A manufacturer can never know how many rods of each length will sell, so there is a constant effort to manage the inventory of rods of differing lengths in an effort to adjust the supply to the demand.
Even after a rod has been purchased, there are times when the user wishes the rod were longer or shorter, depending upon the type of fish or weight of fish being caught. When battling a large, deep sea fighting fish, for example, a user will place the proximal end of the handle against his or her stomach in an effort to acquire greater leverage over the rod. At such times, the user may wish that the rod were longer or shorter, depending upon the feel of the fish at the end of the line.
When fishing for smaller fish, a user may tire of holding a long rod for extended periods of time and wish that a shorter rod was available. If a short rod is being used, the hooking of a strong fish may cause the user to desire a longer rod.
Inventors have therefore developed telescoping rods that enable a user to quickly lengthen or shorten a rod. Such telescoping is achieved by using the well-known telescoping technique, mentioned above, that is used with extendable paint brush handles, swimming pool brushes, and the like.
A manufacturer of such telescoping rods need not keep a large number of rods of differing length in inventory since one telescoping rod can supplant several non-telescoping rods of differing lengths.
One problem with such telescoping rod sections is that the handle of the fishing rod is designed for use when the fishing rod has a particular length. Shortening or lengthening a rod causes the rod to be unbalanced and the user can feel such lack of balance.
Another problem is that making rod sections that telescopically interlock with one another adds considerable cost to the rod. For example, if three telescoping rod sections are provided, the cost of two (2) eccentric cams is added to the manufacturing cost of the fishing rod.
Thus there is a need for a fishing rod that can be manufactured in one section with no telescoping sections of the rod but which can be extended and retracted to provide a plurality of lengths.
There is also a need for a fishing rod that can be extended or shortened without compromising the balance of the rod.
However, in view of the art considered as a whole at the time the present invention was made, it was not obvious to those of ordinary skill in the field of this invention how such a rod could be provided.